


Promise You'll Remember That You're Mine

by buttcushions



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hipsters, M/M, Mentions of drugs and alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttcushions/pseuds/buttcushions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They made love to the record, to the smoke, to the pictures, moaning as the sun rose over the horizon. *Note this  shit is so damn short, it shouldn't even count as a drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise You'll Remember That You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Plotless, non-graphic smut featuring your two favorite incestuous gods! An excerpt from a thread of mine that I liked in particular. Inspired by Lana Del Rey’s ‘Blue Jeans’. It felt hipstery to me when I wrote it, so I tagged it as such.

The room buzzed from the vodka, or was it the whiskey? No, it definitely was the now-emptied stash of dried herbs that made the sheets burn with the smell of smoke. They kissed hard with teeth, laughing as they bumped into dressers, half-opened doors, each other. In the other room, the record player sounded with a song he had forgotten, it was strong, slow and haunting.

Toppling over onto the bed covered in naked polaroids of each other, Thor kissed down Loki’s neck, using the pad of his tongue to comfort the wounds his teeth left seconds ago. Beneath him, Loki wrapped his lithe, milky legs around his brother’s muscled waist, drawing him near. “Thor,” he laughed as he cupped his brother’s stubbly cheeks, “I love you, darling.” He rolled his hips up against Thor’s as he set their lips into a kiss.

Thor pressed in slowly, and they made love to the record, to the smoke, to the pictures, moaning as the sun rose over the horizon.


End file.
